Ash&Serena: Kalos journey
by Winters Blood Shed
Summary: How will Serena confess her feelings for ash? Will Ash feel the same?
1. chapter 1

**So most of the story is the same aside from ages, Yet I do have some changes not in the anime. Ash is 17, Serena is 17, Clemont is 15, and Bonnie is 9. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will do my best to put out new chapters regularly. Have fun reading!**

It was a warm and sunny day in Santalune city, when Ash, Clement, Bonnie, and Serena were on there way to Snowbelle city for Ash's final gym battle. Ash was, as usual, much further ahead of the Bonnie and Serena, while Clement was dragging behind the girls. Ash was so exited about his battle, as he had been training for it for weeks now.

"Ash, Wait up!" Bonnie yelled at Ash, who she was now running to. Bonnie had grown to be very close to Ash, as she loved traveling with the older trainer. As she was running, she noticed Serena follow closely, and that Clemont was picking up speed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wait to get to Snowbelle city and get my last gym badge!" Ash exclaimed. "Once I do, there will be about a month before the Kalos league, And we can all hang out for a while!" Serena heard this idea, and was happy she could spend more time with Ash. Before anyone else could say anything Serena pipped in.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Serena said now next to Ash and Bonnie. She mostly liked it because she knew she could spend more time with Ash. "Hey Ash," Ash looked her way in acknowledgment that he heard her. "You think on the way to Snowbelle city we can see my mom in Vaniville town?"

"Of course, We have plenty of time before the league , so we will have time to hang out, and do a lot of stuff!" Ash was enthusiastic, as always, and that's one of the things Serena liked about Ash. Ash turned his head to Clemont, who has finally caught up to the rest "Clemont, how far away is Vaniville from here?"

"Hold on, let me check." He pulled out his tablet and looked it up. "It says it's about 2 days of walking, we can make that." Clemont put his tablet away and looked at Ash, who simply nodded.

"I can't wait!" She looked at Serena, who returned her glance "Will we see some more Skiddo and Rhyhorn?" Bonnie noticed Serena had a face she did not have often, a face of nervousness. This brought back memories to Serena of how her mother always made her train with the Rhyhorn. Bonnie recalled her talking about this and added "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bring back any memories."

Serena looked back at her with sympathetic eyes and Bonnie felt a little better, "It's fine Bonnie, you didn't mean to." Serena pulled in the younger girl and gave her a hug. Bonnie returned her hug, and after about three seconds, she backed up and smiled at Serena, which made her smile back, and then they returned to walking.

"Pika-Pika-Chu" Pikachu cried, as his stomach grumbled. The group laughed and at the same time, Ash's stomach grumbled as well.

"Well, I guess we could stop to eat for lunch." Clemont said, "There is a really cool spot near here we could visit." Clemont lead the group off the trail into the forest, which they all knew was the Santalune forest, but were he was leading them was within the forest. He took the group to a nearby river which was surrounded by wild Pokemon.

"Look!" Bonnie squeaked "A Roselia!" Bonnie shifted her eyes to Clemont "Clemont can we please catch it? It's so pretty!" Bonnie then returned her eyes on the grass type. She did this while she was waiting for an answer from her brother.

Clemont sighed. "I'm sorry Bonnie, but we can't. You already have Dedenne and Squishy to look after. Bonnie looked down, bu understood. Dedenne climbed out of Bonnie's bag and onto Bonnie's head. Bonnie had to smile as she saw her Pokemon emerge. Clemont then started to set up the table for lunch as Ash and Serena were looking around the area.

"Ash look," She said pointing at some wild Flabebe and Floette, surrounding the river and playing with each other. "there so pretty." Serena smiled, which was not an uncommon sight, as she saw Ash look at the pokemon with an exited look on his face.

"Pika-Pika" Ash's traveling companion said as he jumped of Ash's shoulder to explore more, causing Ash to jump back a little as Pikachu zoomed of Ash's shoulder to play around with Bonnie and Dedenne, who were now in the river playing around. Pikachu was happy as they played around, splashing around and jumping in the water.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to call out my Pokemon!" Ash said while pulling out his Pokeballs. He released Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, and Noivern. They all in unison used there respective calls. Ash then greeted his Pokemon "Hey guys," The group all cheered happily. "I'm sorry that I forgot to pull you out until now." The group of Pokemon all nodded and smiled at their trainer. Ash could only smile back. "Okay guys, go and have some fun!" Serena admired how much Ash and his Pokemon got along.

Serena started thinking to herself. Ash and his Pokemon get along so well. I wish we got along like that. Ash looked over and noticed her train of thoughts. She didn't realize that when she was thinking, she was starting at Ash. Ash saw that and Ash had asked her if she was okay. "Yes Ash, I'm okay, I'm just thinking."

Ash looked back at her and smiled. "Okay well that's good." Ash was about to say more, But Clemont announced that lunch was done. Ash looked over by the river and saw his Pokemon, accompanied by Bonnie, getting out of the water. Ash walked over and sat down. "I'm so hungry, lets eat!" Ash said as he sat down and got a plate.

Serena walked over and sat next to Ash. She got her food and started to eat. By the time she had taken two bites, Ash was done. Ash had always been a fast eater like that, yet nobody knew why, not even Ash. Serena started to stare at Ash. Bonnie noticed this and started to think. Does Serena like Ash? I should ask her later. I think Clemont said we are stopping at a hotel to sleep. I will ask her then.

Serena looked at Ash and Pikachu, who had both eaten all there food, and giggled. "Oh Ash, what are we going to do with you?" Ash just smiled and got up. Serena had finished her food about two minutes after and went to where Ash was. He was talking about the strategies he would use with his team. She overheard him saying that he had been studying Wulfric and his Pokemon. She also heard him say something about maybe using Greninja's mega evolution to battle him. Serena started to get worried about this, as whenever he used this he would take some of the damage Greninja took.

Ash turned around and looked at Serena, noticing the look on her face. "Serena, are you okay? You look worried." Serena blushed and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh..Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." Serena didn't want to tell Ash about her concerns on his mega evolution, as he thought it may make him think less of her. Serena could tell that Ash thought she was lying, but was relieved to see he let it go. Serena decided to change the subject. "So, did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yeah, Clemont is a really good cook." Clemont who was cleaning up the table, but overheard what Ash said and slightly blushed. "How about you? Ash responded

"It was awesome." She responded, Clemont not hearing this one. Silence passed for about two minutes.

Clemont broke the silence and said "Hey guys, ready to go? The group all nodded at the same time, recalled all there Pokemon, and got up to follow Clemont. "Okay so it will be dark soon, so we are going to stop at a Pokemon center in Aquacorde town. There we can get a good nights sleep and go to Vaniville town soon after we wake up."

"Good idea, Clemont." Ash admired, as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. The group started walking with the goal to get to Aquacorde town by nightfall.

The group finally arrived at Aquacorde town at dusk and went into the Pokemon center to see a welcoming Nurse Joy come out "Hello, welcome to the Aquacorde town Pokemon center. How may we help you." She said gesturing to Audino who walked next to her.

"Hi," Ash said. "May we get some two rooms please?" Nurse Joy nodded to Audino to get the room, and Audino went off.

"Audino will have your rooms ready in a few minutes. Feel free to sit down and watch our television" She said, gesturing to the left where the TV was. She then walked back into the back room to tend to the Pokemon.

The group walked over and sat down. Bonnie grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to see a news story. "A wild Pokemon has been seen attacking Vaniville town, The Pokemon has been identified as a Haxorus. Authority's have done there best to keep this Pokemon neutral, but it wont stop the Assault. Here is officer Jenny on the line.

"Haxorus has been attacking none stop, including hitting civilians. We don't know why this Pokemon is so enraged, we hope to find out soo-" Officer jenny cut out.

"Officer Jenny?" The reported asked with a kind of concerned tone to his voice. "It looks like her mic cut out. We will keep you updated as more comes out."

Bonnie turned off the tv noticing Serena's extremely worried look. She walked up and hugged Serena in an attempt to comfort her. Because of this, The boys looked over and noticed Serena was just about to have a nervous break down.

"Serena, We will stop it. I only wonder, how is Haxorus here? It's native to the Unova region." Ash told Serena, Who was feeling a little better. "I think you may just want to rest. It will be okay." Serena took his advice and decide she would go to sleep. Nurse Joy walked out and told them there rooms are ready, the group thanked her, And went off.

Serena and Bonnie, as always, shared a room. When the two had finished getting ready for bed they started to sleep. Bonnie then remembered what she wanted to ask. "Serena," Serena sat up to acknowledge that she heard. "Do you like Ash?" Serena's face turned bright red, and she responded.

"How did you know?" Serena asked Bonnie.

"The way you act around him."

"Please don't tell anyone." Serena pleaded

"I wont, I swear." Bonnie said as she gave her a small hug and laid back down.

Clemont woke up in the morning to see Ash was not in his bed. He didn't think anything of it until he saw a note on the door. Clemont, I left late last night to help out with Haxorus, Tell the girls. You can come or stay there, I will see you soon. -Ash. Clemont went down to the main lobby to see Serena and Bonnie. Clemont went down to tell them.

"Guys, Ash is gone." Bonnie noticed Serena look very worried, but Clemont continued. "He went to help with the Haxorus situation."

Serena almost cried at this thought. They turned on the news to see that Ash was on it. He was fighting the Haxorus. Serena could here his commands

"Pikachu Electroball!" Ash cried out, Pikachu immediately complied as it shot. It hit Haxorus and there was smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ash noticed that there was a Dragon Pulse coming, but not at Pikachu...but at him. The attack hit head on, and Ash fell onto on the ground.

"Ash!" Serena cried.

Authors Notes

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up soon. I hope you like the cliff hanger there, See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to go help Ash, Now!" Serena screamed. She was worried that he would get hurt, more then he already has. She had her fist clenched, as she was mad at herself for every second she stays at the Pokemon center.

"Yeah, we have to go Clemont!" Bonnie cried. She was looking at her brother with a face of genuine terror. Bonnie also wanted to save Ash, as she looked up to him.

"Okay lets go" Clemont replied as he started to run out the door. Vaniville town was about two hours away walking. They all ran out the door, but Clemont was a little bit behind. Serena and Bonnie were running at top speed to get to Ash. Clemont was trying to stay with them, but wasn't able to.

"Clemont! Hurry up please!" Serena pleaded, wanting to get to Ash. Upon that request, Clemont zoomed at his fastest pace, however this pace not being as fast as the girls, but fast enough to not be far behind them. Clemont was panting, but continued running.

"How far until we are there, Clemont?" Bonnie asked while running. She wanted to get there just as much as Serena.

"About 30 minutes of running at this point." Clemont said, clearly out of breath.

"Good. I hope Ash is okay." Serena said, Bonnie nodding in agreement.

The group was now in Vaniville town, and could here the Haxorus's roars. "That must be Haxorus. We need to go find Ash." The group started to run again, and started to hear Ash.

"Whats going on with Haxorus Officer Jenny?" Ash asked, his voice tired and weak. He had been attacked many times, and all of his Pokemon were down and in the Pokemon center.

"We still don't know. All we know is something is controlling it. Look at its neck." Officer Jenny said pointing at its neck. It had a black collar on it.

"Duck!" Ash yelled as Haxorus launched an attack. This attack hit some houses, and some of the police ran over to check for injured.

"Ash," Nurse joy yelled. "Your Pokemon are ready for battle!" Ash ran over and got them

"Ready buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika Pika" The Pokemon yelled confidently

"Okay use Electro ball!" Pikachu immediately complied and flung it at them. The Haxorus dodged and used Dragon Pulse. Pikachu could not move as he was terrified at the power of the attack.

"Luxray Thunderbolt!" Clemont commanded.

"Okay Braxin Hidden Power." Serena said in Unison with Clemont. The attacks both hit the dragon pulse backwards. Ash turned around and noticed all three of them.

"Glad you could make it," Ash said jokingly and turned to Pikachu "You okay buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika pika chu" The mouse like Pokemon cried in confidence.

"Okay now use Thunderbolt" Ash commanded. Ash turned to see Clemont and Serena having there Pokemon use those attacks again. Ash then looked at Haxorus's neck and thought Maybe Talonflame could get that collar off? Worth a shot. "Talonflame come on out." Ash yelled, Pulling out Talonflame's PokeBall Talonflame came out and cried out. "Talonflame, go in close and use Steal wing on Haxorus's neck!" Ash commanded to the Flame Bird Pokemon.

"Talonflame!" It cried flying to Haxorus's neck. It used Steal wing and knocked off the collar. Haxorus's eyes were no longer red, and it was no longer attacking.

"Ash, good work. You saved the town, and Haxorus." Officer Jenny told Ash. Ash just blushed and responded with a simple 'Thanks.'

Serena stared at Ash and then realized something...Her mom. Serena started to run. Ash turned around and started to run as well, followed by Clemont and Bonnie. They ran for about 10 minutes before they reached Serena's mom's house. Serena was glad to see it was still intact, and knocked on the door. Serena got greeted by her mom, her eyes wide. "Serena! Come in please!" Grace told them. They all sat down at the couch, silent for a few minutes, and then Grace broke the silence "I was so worried. I saw Ash get attacked by Haxorus. Are you okay Ash?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Ash responded.

Grace looked over and saw Serena staring at Ash. Serena caught her mother's eyes and blushed. Grace put two and two together, and realized that Serena liked Ash. Grace then looked at Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie, how have you been?" Grace asked her

"Good, thanks." Bonnie said, and Dedenne jumped onto her head and used his call.

"Good to hear, and glad to see Dedenne is good." Grace responded to Bonnie and Dedenne. She then turned at Ash "So. how has training been going?"

"Good, thanks." Ash said, happy she took an interest . Ash was not lying either, He had trained a lot in the last week.

"I'm happy to hear. I already know you have your gym battle in the bag.

"Hey mom," Serena said, turning to her mother. "Would you mind if we stayed with you for a few days?"

"Of course, Sweetie. You're always welcome to stay here, all of you" Grace responded, happy to have company.

"Thanks." The four said in unison.

"You're welcome. Should I show you your rooms? Serena knows where hers is."

"Can I share a room with Serena?" Bonnie asked enthusiastically.

"Is it fine with you, Serena?" Grace asked, Which Serena nodded to, and turned back to Bonnie "Yes you can, Bonnie." Serena looked over and smiled at Bonnie, who was happy she was staying with her friend.

It was night time and they were all in there rooms. Ash and Clemont shared a room, While Serena and Bonnie did the same. Serena and Bonnie were up playing and talking with each other, and Clemont and Ash were discussing battle tactics. About an hour passed and they all decided to go to bed, after saying good night to each other. The group slept soundly, and already had plans for the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning, and the only person awake was Serena. She skipped and hummed around the kitchen, getting things ready for the day. She made Pokepuffs for the Pokemon and sandwiches for the group. She also made macaroons for desert. Once she finished, she looked at the clock and saw it was about time the group would wake up. She smiled and finished packing the picnic basket, and sat down, turning on the morning news. Seeing nothing important, she just watched and waited for the others to wake up. After about 15 minutes, the group started getting up, starting with Bonnie. They all sat down and started to fully wake up.

* * *

They finished getting ready and got ready to leave. Serena and the group told Grace that they'd be back soon, and left. Serena led them into the forest to a spot she went to with her mother when she was younger. She led them to a little cliff which hangs over water. "Well, here it is! This is my favorite place in the world!" Serena said as her eyes lit up.

"Awesome!" Ash remarked, followed by the agreements of Clemont and Bonnie. He let out all his Pokeballs, and all his Pokemon yelled their cries. The rest of the group did the same, and everyone smiled. They had all brought swimming clothes. While Serena and Clemont started to set up lunch, Ash took off his shirt and hat and jumped straight into the water, with Pikachu following.

"Cannonball!" Ash screamed loudly. He landed in the water with a splash, Pikachu following closely, making a splash of his own. Serena stopped what she was doing and looked at Ash, blushing as she saw his build. She looked away, slightly embarrassed, which caught Bonnie's eye causing her to smirk.

Bonnie got up close to Serena, whispering in her ear. "Someones a little embarrassed," Which caused Serena to blush more.

"Come on! Get in!" Ash yelled up to the rest of the group.

Greninja jumped in, followed by Hawlucha. "Gren-Greninja" Greninja cried

"Lucha!" Hawlucha yelled, swimming around in the water with the rest of them. Bonnie sat at the edge of the cliff, humming, and smiling. Clemont took off his shirt, his backpack, and jumped in. Serena went into the forest and changed into a bathing suit, then followed Clemont.

Bunnelby, Chespin, and Pancham jumped in too. While everybody was swimming, Noivern and Talon flame were flying around, Braixien and Sylveon were dancing around. Bonnie stood up, let Dednene and Squishy out of her pack, and looked at them. "Would you guys like to go swimming too?" She said, and they cried happily as a yes. Bonnie changed into her bathing suit and ran down the hill into the water, her Pokemon following close behind. "Wee!" She said, Jumping into the water, smiling. She was swimming around happily. After about ten minutes of having fun, an explosion rocked the ground, and the Pokemon cried.

After about ten minutes of having fun, an explosion rocked the ground, and the Pokemon cried. The group looked up, noticing Sereena's Pokemon in a net attached to an air balloon. "What gives!?" He screamed.

"Prepare for troub-" Jesse started, getting cut short by Ash yelling.

"Pikachu Electroball!" Ash commanded to his companion.

"Pika" Pikachu screamed as he obeyed his command. He flung the ball of pure electricity at the wire holding the net, however, the wire deflected it. Ash's eyes widened as it bounced back and hit Pikachu. A robotic arm came out of the balloon, grabbing Pikachu.

Team rocket smirked and started to fly away. "Noivern!" Ash yelled, not having to finish before Noivern swooped down and picked him up. "Fly over there and use dragon claw on the wire!" Noivern obeyed and was able to cut the wire, grabbing the falling Pokemon and setting them down gently. Pikachu jumped onto Ash. "Great! Now Pikachu Thunderbolt" Ash yelled.

"Pika pika chu!" Pikachu cried, using the attack and popping the balloon. The balloon exploded and team rocket flew straight into the sky.

"We're blasting off again" Jesse, James, and Meowth yelled in unison.

* * *

The group packed up and got ready to go back to Grace's house. Ash held open his arm and Pikachu jumped on it, running up to his shoulder. "Return!" Ash yelled, followed by the others, recalling their Pokemon. They walked back, changed into drier clothes, and sat down for the dinner Grace had made. Everyone looked in awe as the food was placed down, ready to eat.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Clemont said as he took a bite.

"Mhm!" Bonnie agreed

"Thanks so much mom!" Serena smiled at her mom. By the time Serena had taken her first bite, Ash was already half way down. He smiled at Grace and finished his food, rubbing his stomach.

"Wow, that was great!" Everyone looked at Ash as he said that with shock at how quickly he could eat.

He sat up and went to use the restroom. By the time he came out, everyone else had finished and were cleaning up. Once they were done cleaning they all went to their rooms. Clemont looked up at Ash. "Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For everything." Clemont said meaningfully.

"Of course, and thank you too." He smiled.

* * *

Serena smiled and took a drink of water, setting the glass down and turning around only to see a widely smiling Bonnie. "Yes?" She said to the little girl.

"I know you have a crush on Ash" Bonnie smiled widely, causing Serena to blush.

"Not one word!" She emphasized.

"I won't I won't! Bonnie smirked. The two girls lied down, shut off the lights, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. Be sure to follow my twitter WBSWriting for updates :)**


End file.
